What He Wanted
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: TFA: Prowl has been going through some confusing emotions about a certain human. Sari has grown up, and the ninja bot noticed. But what is he to do? ProwlxSari


I confess. I'm a BIG fan of this couple. Prowl and Sari seem cute in my crazed head. Not alot of people may support it, But I certainly do. Don't know why but it works for me. And if you disagree, fine. But I write about whatever thing that enters my mad mind! XD  
I have a good feeling though that alot of fans are gonna kill me. In fact, I have a good feeling I'm the first (and only probably) to post up a SarixProwl fic! Oh well. It was worth it!

Anyway, this is loosely based Sari is even human and CAN grow up. But either way, this is just a sweet little one-shot for all you TF fans. IF you don't like the fic, the couple, Sari, Prowl, the guy who sells cheese sticks, then keep it to your own accord. Thank you. ENJOY! FLUFFINESS AHEAD!

* * *

Prowl sat in his usual spot in his room, lost in meditation and oblivious to the world around him. His was deep in his thoughts, losing time.

It had been over 6 years since the Autobots claimed Earth as their "home" and so far, chaos still reigned throughout Detroit. New recruits, new enemies, old alleys, and some villains who just don't know when to quit appeared in his mind. So far Prowl has to say that his time on this blue planet had been…eventful.

Who can deny the fact that nothing boring happens around here? Especially in their own human companion, Sari Sumdac.

Over the course of six years, she had grown up quite nicely until she suddenly blossomed into a lovely young lady in her teen years. Her mind was just as sharp and her attitude changed a little, maturing after all this time, but she was still the same Sari the Autobots remember her to be; Sweet, stubborn, humorous, clever, and most of all pure of heart. But of course she grew more troublesome to handle as well; now with dates, drivers licenses (the Autobots vowed to never let her steer them ever again) and high school was introduced to her. And with this the Autobots found how moody a young female human can get. Most of the time the Autobots found themselves with a crabby Sari and other times she would come sobbing her eyes out, but never tell them why. She would just say she needed a shoulder to cry on, something they offered in a spark beat.

Growing up was tough, and being the daughter of a powerful industry was no different for Sari. At times it was worst, but being the tough solider she was, she lived through it with a grin plastered on her face.

Prowl was one of the few she would come to for comfort. He, out of all the Autobots, was by far the easiest to talk to. Bumblebee's heart is in the right place, but he was too naive to handle girl situations. Same with Bulkhead. But they were the first for free hugs. Optimus was a second option, but the mech was either busy or simply confused with whatever the girl would bring up. Ratchet….was a WHOLE other story.

At times the Ninja bot would get uncomfortable but he managed. He always felt honored she would come to him always for a problem. It…made him happy. Because afterwards, she would stay by his side and sit with him as he meditated, often falling asleep on his leg.

One time Sari thanked him after she confessed she had boy problems with a kiss that sent his circuits on fritz! He forgot to even blink or how to breathe (not that he could).

Prowl didn't understand, but he remembered Sari turning tomato red and running out of the room as though caught in a crime! Since then neither dared to come close to each other.

Well Prowl did anyway.

He was a ninja. A static, dead to emotions ninja. Being with Sari now gave him the **opposite** effect. He tried to keep his distance whenever she would come along on missions and stayed out of sight whenever she would visit. His comrades never questioned this and let him be.

Prowl mentally cursed himself. Every time he got near her, he would get odd feelings he never felt before. A bubbling…tingling feeling in his gut that sent him on wild emotions never brought up before.

A couple of weeks since their last encounter and Prowl was beginning to get into a habit of expecting to see the girl walk right in with a nonchalant wave, or come in tears begging for him to listen to her heartfelt story. He hated to admit it, but he was missing her company.

More than he should. Her smile, her laugh, her tears, her yells, her presence…he wanted it all back!

But he should want anything. **Nothing**.

"Hey Prowl!"

The ninja, caught off guard, jumped into the air with a shrill cry and crashed into a branch of the tree. Over the years it grew bigger than ever before and overtook his room. But he hardly minded.

Except now. Ouch.

"I have to meet up with Arcee later in the park!" Bumblebee said with his head poking in from the side of the doorway. "Can you take Sari to her dance tonight?" he pleaded.

"What?!" Prowl sputtered out. "Why me?!"

"Because Bulkhead is gone, Ratchet's on duty and Optimus went off with Blackarachnia!"

"I meant, why me and not YOU?"

"Because I forgot I promised a date with Arcee." Bumblebee replied sheepishly. The ninja gave the scout a dry, menacing look, but he chose to ignore it and ran off. "Ok, thanks Prowl! BYE!"

"W-Wait! Bumblebee!" Prowl raised a hand to stop him but heard the young bot transform and speed out of the base within milliseconds. With a sigh, Prowl decided a new position would be best. He climbed onto a branch and hung upside down from his legs, facing the doorway. Nothing he can do but wait for the inevitable to happen.

For a moment he stared, expecting something to happen. Waiting. Not patiently, but not impatiently either. He just wished whatever would happen would happen already.

Scary thing was, he had no idea what he was about to face and even worst why he was anxious about it.

"You know what your waiting for." his conscious said in a hinting voice. Prowl frowned and off-line his optics. But the voice continued. "You're waiting for that pretty little lady to come in with a big smile and run into your arms like you were some kind of hero."

Prowl growled and tried to focus his mind on something else. But the voice went on. "You can't wait to see her. You're waiting on her. Hoping to see her smile. You can't wait to scoop her up in your arms and-"

"I'm NOT waiting for her!!" Prowl finally screamed.

"Waiting on who?"

The ninja, caught once again off guard for the second time that hour, yelped and fell off his branch, landing on his head. He groaned in agony until he heard hurried footsteps, heels no doubt, and gentle hands grabbing his face.

"Prowl! Are you alright?!" Sari Sumdac cried out. "I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to scared you!"

For a second Prowl was speechless. Sari was a tomboy at heart, and hardly made an effort to make herself pretty by putting on make-up. Tonight however, her face glowed with soft pink lips and red eyes sparkling.

The motorcycle Autobot began to feel the familiar odd tingling sensation building in his circuitry, going haywire at the sight of the teen girl. He quickly jumped up to his feet, never daring to look directly at her face.

It was worst than he feared! He must have some sort of glitch in his systems! And the cause of it was Sari! He had to get out of there!

"I-I'm fine!" he said. "Bumblebee's gone, but since your dressed, I shall get someone else to accommodate you!" he said taking fast strides towards the door.

"Wait!"

Prowl stopped but did not turn. "Yes?"

"Um…you don't notice anything different about me tonight?"

'Only too well.' his CPU said. "Yes, you let your hair down." he said tonelessly. Immediately cursing himself.

"Oh…that all?" the girl asked in a slight hopeful tone.

Prowl said nothing.

"I'm going to my first dance tonight." Sari said. Prowl didn't need to look to know she was shuffling her feet, heels clicking with contact to the floor. "I got all dressed up and everything. I feel stupid though."

"I see."

After a pause she said, "What do you think of the dress?"

Prowl bit his lip, hoping this wouldn't be brought up. He was scared of what might happen. What he might do or say. But he could feel the girls, no, the LADY'S eyes burning on the back of his neck. Leaving now would only raise more suspicion than there already was. The last thing he wanted was to lose a friendship as precious as this.

He had no choice. He was cornered for the first time in his ninja career. Even with the door right in front of him.

Slowly he turned around and couldn't hold back a gentle gasp coming out of his mouth.

Sari stood there in an elegant gown that flowed down her body to the floor. It was a lovely dark shade of black with gold trims around the bosom and melted into orange at the bottom, making it look like an inferno was waiting to explode within her. The shoulders were bare with nothing but a silk sash to cover her exposed arms. It sparkled in the dimly lit room, making every breath she took sparkle and shine. The dress itself brought out her developing curves and made her already lovely body more womanly. It was times like these that Prowl keeps forgetting that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was growing up faster than anyone could blink. Her hair was straight and fell down her back like a silk curtain.

"You…look nice."

'Someone fraggin stab me please.'

"Just….nice?" Sari said. A sighed escaped her glossed lips, seeming disappointed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing wrong." Sari said in that familiar, "I'm saying it but I mean the opposite so ask me what's wrong again or else I'll be moody" tone. Prowl knew this was dangerous grounds and carefully chose his next words this time.

"You just seem…upset."

"Upset?" Sari said, almost snapping. "Why would I be upset? I'm not upset! Do I LOOK upset?" she said her voice raising higher and higher.

"Well, now you are." he answered. He remembered very well how upset this girl can get, sometimes getting the end of her loud, loud, LOUD screeches and going deaf for days.

"So NOW I'm upset. Is that what you're saying?" Sari said in a biting tone.

"Um…I don't-" Prowl stuttered out. For a ninja with keen skills on "human lifeforms", he had NO idea what was wrong with the human female to save his hard drive.

"Well, maybe I AM upset because I get all prettied up for ONCE in my lifetime, taking five flippin hours to do my hair, spend days trying on dresses and spending an arm and a leg at just the right one, trying to walk straight in goddamn heels that are killing me right now, and for what? For a "You look nice"?!" Sari screamed.

Prowl was anything but floored and stared wide eyed at the female. In a fit of frustration, she bent down, lifted her skirt to reveal her legs momentarily and tore off her heels, tossing them aside with a grunt. She then stormed her way over to the ninja bot, who backed away slightly. "Not only that, but I don't see you in two weeks and you expect me to act like nothing? How stupid do you think I am Prowl?!" she shouted.

"I never said-"

"And another thing! Why did you act like I was a freaking plague?! Am I that disgusting?!"

"No! Never! You're anything but!"

"Then WHY-" Sari screamed at the top of her lungs, coming up short into a sort of cough or a sneeze, followed by a small whimper. "-are you trying to run away from me?" she finished with a soft tone, eyes watering up.

'OH SLAG!' his conscious screamed. He bent down immediately to her level, unsure of what to do.

"Was it because I kissed you?" she asked through her sobs. "If it is…then I promise never to do it again Prowl. I swear I won't." she said. She then dropped to her knees and broke down right there. "Just please...don't leave me..." she sobbed.

Prowl came to her side cautiously, now more scared of her tears than of her. Those tears were caused by HIM. They were evil!

"Sari." Prowl said gently, taking the girl into his arms. She was no longer the tiny human who could fit into his palm anymore. Now she easily reached up to his waist, her pigtails always tickling his stomach area whenever she asked for hugs.

The teen sniffled and accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his metallic shoulder.

"I know your upset Sari. And I apologize for seeming to be avoiding you." he said rubbing her back with a couple of fingers. Even made of metal, Sari felt nothing but softness caressing her body. "I was…just confused." he said, which was almost the truth.

Sari kept her eyes away, knowing her make-up was ruined by this point. "I did something stupid then huh?" she mumbled.

"No!" Prowl said, then bit his lip. Sari peeked at his face and Prowl was suddenly glad for his one optical eye sight. He was sure if he had optics similar to the others, he would have them darting all around the room nervously, trying to avoid the girl's penetrating gaze. "I…Sari I must confess. I was…anxious. Or…" he looked away this time, unable to take her large red eyes. "..to put into better terms….nervous."

"About what?" she asked. Prowl couldn't see the sparkle in the girl's eyes as her abdomen fluttered.

"About…seeing you again after…that contact." he said feeling his faceplates heat up. He cursed his circuitry.

"You were nervous…about me?" she asked in surprise. Prowl noted her face turned a light red as well, but he dismissed this as embarrassment on her part. After all, she's probably disgusted with him now. "But your never nervous!" she added with wide eyes.

Prowl found a smile then. Leave it to Sari to make the situation worst on his part. But at least she complemented him. That was a boost. "Yes, that is true." he said and then became serious once more. "I was…unsure of how we would act after…that." he finished. He couldn't even bring himself to THINK of the word. Blast his frame to the pits!

Sari seemed to understand the situation and looked down to her hands on his chest plate shyly. "Well…if it bothers you that much, we don't have to talk about it." she said doing circles with her index finger. Prowl, unfortunately, felt them and had to hold back a shiver. "We can just go on like nothing ever happened. No one will ever know."

Prowl couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn that she sounded sorrowful about this. Was his imagination? Nonetheless, he spoke out, "But the thing is Sari…I don't want to."

Sari's body visibly flinched with a gasp. She turned her head to the ninja mech with an expression that could have meant shock, confusion, uncertainty, or disgust for all he knew. All he knew was his CPU was on autopilot and he spoke not on his behalf!

"I…do not want to forget something I enjoyed." he whispered staring deep into her wide red eyes.

Sari's face then turned red and she looked away. Prowl cursed his mind, body, and soul over and over again. 'Slag! Glitch-head! Fraggin piece of trash!' his CPU yelled. 'Look at what you've done! You just ruined the best friendship you could have asked for! You ARE a worthless mech after all!'

What felt worst though was not the words echoing in his mind, but the spark in his chest wouldn't stop from breaking into a million shattered pieces. This friendship was destroyed and he could not fix it. No amount of skill can do that.

Prowl set Sari down on the floor and she never made a sound. It was true then. A lone wolf he was destined to be.

"I am sorry." he said and turned to leave.

"Prowl."

The ninja bot stopped. Perhaps she found her voice now and was ready to shout at him?

"I still need that ride." she mumbled.

Prowl turned back surprised, but found she was touching up her make-up with a hand-bag suddenly at her arm. "But…I'm not a car. I'll ruin your dress."

"Doesn't matter. You owe me a ride still." she said in a stubborn tone. She clasped her mirror shut and grabbed her heels. "Come on." she ordered pointing to the door. Prowl sighed and nodded.

"Yes ma'me."

* * *

Prowl could have lived through many things; War, death, cold, wet, even humiliation. But this takes the cake.

Prowl tried VERY hard not to think of the female sitting on his back, leaning most of her body against his metal casing. He noted just how flimsy that dress was and was just a sheet covering her body. It took everything he had to pay attention to the road and not the female nearly hugging him as he sped around the streets.

Why did she insist on him taking her to the party still? Was she furious and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible? Or is she trying to think a plan as she rode? She always did that whenever they would go on long trips, daydreaming for the longest periods of time. Prowl wasn't sure and only wished he did. It would certainly help his conscious of what he was suppose to do!

"Wait! Turn here!" Sari cried out. Prowl, though confused since the fact her school was to the left, obligated and went right. Sari then directed him to more streets and soon found himself at the park! The teen asked if he could carry her since the ground looked so muddy. Without a second thought he picked her up and carried her into the grassy plains and through the lovely trees.

The walk was silent, neither speaking to the other. Prowl on his part tried to occupy himself by looking at the lively activity around him; the owls hooting, the crickets playing their song, and the distant glow of the moon above the tree tops.

Soon Sari cried out, "Stop!" But what confused the mech was they weren't at a party, or even near civilization. They were at the pond with the fountain standing in the center, spurting out water. Fireflies fluttered by over the Lilly pad surface in magical dances while frogs croaked out in song with the crickets. It was truly beautiful to the mech.

Prowl turned to the female who had her eyes set on him. He jumped seeing them staring at him to contently and blushed. "What?"

"Nothing. You just looked happy for a sec there." Sari giggled and then pushed herself to her feet on the ground. Prowl looked around trying to find any sign of life other than the nature. "Where is the party?" he asked the girl strolling calmly around the pond.

"There is no party." Sari said holding her hands behind her back and gazing down at her refection.

"What? Why?" Prowl exclaimed.

"Please don't get mad." Sari said, sounding pleading. "I just wanted to look pretty for one night of my life that's all." she said.

"But why did you tell me there was a party?"

"I…guess I wanted to get you away from the base." she confessed with a laugh. Prowl stared dumbfounded at the girl as she turned around with a large grin. "Guess my plan failed though huh? I only look "nice". And I picked this dress out because it reminded me of you too."

Prowl winced, remembering his comment (and then blushed hearing the other too). "That…wasn't entirely true." he said rubbing his head bashfully.

"Oh?" Sari said with feigned surprise. "Ok, I'll ask you again! How do I look?" she said, taking her dress and twirling around in a circle.

Prowl sighed and gave a smile. "You look more beautiful than anything I have ever seen."

At this Sari stopped, staring at the ninja with wide shocked eyes. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Even those mountains we saw last year?"

"Yes."

"The waterfalls we visited on my birthday?"

"Even those."

"And the Hawaiian islands? You said those were-"

"Sari!" Prowl cried out, kneeling down to the frantic female, taking her chin with his finger. "I said you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I mean it. Nothing on this planet could compare to you." he said sincerely.

Sari stared at the mech, unable to move or even breathe. The only sound was the nature sounds filling the air like a five-star orchestra. Prowl took this chance to brush away some bangs from her face, smiling as she blushed hotly. "I believe you looked…cuter with them pulled back." he said with a grin.

Sari smiled back, stepping up to the mech, face to face. "And I say you look better with a face full of cosmetics."

Prowl looked questionably. "Last time you did that Bumblebee and Bulkhead never trusted you with lipstick or eye shadow again." he said, remembering the prank she pulled on those two a while back.

Sari giggled and raised her hands to his face, her eyes fluttering and lips puckering. "That's not hat I meant." she whispered and close the distance between their faces.

Prowl, for the third time that day, had been caught off guard. But for once, he did not mind. Because this was what he wanted all along.

* * *

Whoo! Finally did it! :D I hope you all enjoyed that! And I'd like to repeat, this was purely fan-fun! If you no likey the couple, don't tell me. But if you do, then go on and show the world I say! :D No one's holding you back people!


End file.
